


Group photos

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All-girls gathering (chapter one event), Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, No Spoilers, Photographs, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: As the all-girls gathering comes to a close, Mahiru decides to take a group photo to help remember the fun they had.





	Group photos

Mahiru stepped up to the front of the room and clapped her hands. “Attention, attention!” She called out. “Come on everyone! It’s not everyday we get to have a girls-only gathering like this, so let’s take a group photo!” 

 

When only a few heads turned, Hiyoko scowled. “Come on everyone, listen!” She turned to face the closest person to her, which unfortunately just so happened to be Mikan. Mikan was munching on some chocolate-chip cookies that Ibuki had helped her bake. While Mikan was sitting cross-legged on a chair, a napkin neatly folded in her lap, Ibuki wasn’t as graceful. She was perched on the table top grabbing the cookies straight off the plate. Hiyoko pushed Mikan’s plate off the table. “Hey, you ugly pig-whore! Stop loading up your pudgy, fat body with junk and help me get everyone together! Mahiru is trying to take a group photo!”

 

Mikan’s eyes widened in distress. “Ah! I’m sorry! I wasn’t listening, please f-forgive me…” She grabbed the two cookies off the floor. Hiyoko’s face twisted into an irritated scowl. She grabbed the chair that the young nurse was sitting on and pulled it out from under her. Mikan fell to the floor with a loud thump. She spread out her legs wide open for everyone in the room to see. “I’m sorry! I tripped again!” She cried out in anguish. “I’m so sorry… I’m so clumsy and useless! You can all take the photo without me if you want..!” 

 

Hiyoko lifted her foot up in the air, as if she were about to step on the helpless girl below her. “That’s right! You should apologize, you useless disgrace! Now close your legs or I’ll squash them shut for you!” She continued to mock Mikan without noticing Mahiru standing right behind her. 

 

“Come on Hiyoko, I think you should go get everyone else. I’ll take care of Mikan” Hiyoko sulked a little, but listened to what Mahiru told her. Ibuki and Mahiru kneeled down on the floor to help Mikan back up.

 

“Ibuki thinks you have a magic effect on her!” Ibuki mused while she grabbed Mikan’s hands and pulled her up. “She won’t listen to anyone else but you! You’re so good at bringing out the better in people that Ibuki could write a song about it! It would be called… ‘ _ the big bad bully tamer’ _ … or something.”

 

Mahiru sighed. “Geez… she’s not that bad. I just think she’s got a low opinion of herself, and judges people weaker than her. Maybe she just needs some… nevermind.” She stopped herself, glancing down at Mikan. “Are you alright? If you’re not in condition to stand or take a photo, that’s okay. It’s important to spend time with your friends, but you should take care of yourself, too!”

 

“I’m sorry… you don’t have to be so kind to a dumb, clumsy person like me… I don’t deserve it,” Mikan said meekly, choking back tears. “You’re too nice to me… I’m sorry…”

 

Mahiru sighed. “We’re nice to you because we choose to be. Of course you deserve it! You’re our friend, and you just want to take care of us and make us happy!” She reached into her forest-green skirt pocket, and pulled out a small bag of tissues. “Here,” she urged, wiping Mikan’s eyes. “When we take our picture, I want you to smile! A bright, cheery smile! Do you think you can do that?”

 

Mikan nodded. “I won’t let you down…”

 

Ibuki knelt down beside her. “Of course you won’t! Ibuki knows so! Tsumiki-chan is always cute! Ibuki could write a song about it!” Ibuki reached out her hand, and pulled Mikan to her feet. She also grabbed a cookie off the floor and took a big bite, much to Mikan’s dismay. 

 

“H-hey! You shouldn’t eat food off the floor, it’ll make you sick!” She protested, her whiny tone quickly turned serious. “Spit that out!”

 

“Wait, eating food off the ground… will make you sick?” A loud voice behind them asked, startled. “Oh no, oh no oh no…”

 

Mikan turned around to see who the source was. As she predicted, it was Akane. “No, not you too! You both should meet me later, just to be safe!”

 

Ibuki saluted her. “Ibuki will be there!”

 

Akane scratched her messy head of hair. “Hmm… what time? If it interrupts my workouts and fighting times, I’ll have to decline…”

 

The nurse shook her head. “Anytime will work, but please show up! I’m sorry, but your health is very important! If you don’t stay healthy, you can’t fight as well! And you may not be able to eat as much!”

 

Akane gasped. “Not… eat as much? I’ll see you as soon as possible!”

 

In the other corner of the room, Mahiru and Hiyoko continued to gather the girls together. Getting everyone together for a group photo was easier said than done. Their ways of getting everyone were very different. Mahiru used a firm, but gentle approach while Hiyoko… not so much. 

 

“Come on Peko, I’m sure you’ll do great!” Mahiru urged. “Plus, I never get to see you smile! Why don’t you give it a try this time!”

 

Peko nodded. “I could try it out… though I’m not used to it.”

 

Mahiru thought for a moment. “Would you like me to show you a photo?” She scrolled down through her camera’s memory, until she reached a photo of Peko. “Here, this is one I got! You’re smile is so pretty!”

 

Peko studied the photo, her face red. “How… did you get that? Do I really look like this?” 

 

Mahiru nodded. “You do! And you look so cute when you smile like that! I know you can do it, because I’ve seen it before.” 

 

Peko Pekoyama was convinced peacefully. The same could not be said for Hiyoko’s victims. 

 

In a corner of the room, Chiaki was laying on the floor, her fingers busy pounding away at the controls. The only noise you could hear from there were the soft beeps and clicks of her game. This peace wouldn’t last long though. A dark shadow was cast over the gamer. The shadow had two twin tails and a long dress. She dared to look up. 

 

It was Hiyoko Saionji.

 

Hiyoko snatched the tiny gaming console out of Chiaki’s hands. “You’ll get this back after you participate in Mahiru’s group photo!” 

 

Chiaki reached for it, but Hiyoko held it high above her head. “Mahiru is taking a group photo? I didn’t hear her say that… I think.”

 

Hiyoko rolled her eyes. “That’s cos you were too busy going at it on your stupid game! But whatever, just come join everyone else and take a photo with them. If you don’t, I’ll step on this game thingy and crush it to bits!”

 

That was all it took. Chiaki was off the ground and headed towards the others. Mahiru walked over to her. “Good work Hiyoko! We got them all together! Why don’t you go join them, and I’ll take the photo!”

 

“Okay!” All the cruelty melted right off of Hiyoko the second she saw her red-haired friend. She skipped off the join the others.

 

After about ten minutes of trying out different poses, Mahiru decided the best way would be natural. “Okay everyone, so I want you to pose however you see fit after I countdown. Ready?”

 

They obliged. 

 

“5… 4… 3… 2… 1!”

 

_ Click! _

 

The photo was an interesting one. Hiyoko, being the shortest, sat in the front. She had her hands on her hips and her chin pointed upwards. Behind her (in this order) was Peko, Ibuki, Mikan, Chiaki, Sonia and Akane. Peko was standing in an upright posture, with one hand at her side and one on her sword. Ibuki was making two peace signs with her fingers, and winking. Mikan had her head pointed downwards, and her hands folded on her lap. Chiaki was kneeling next to her. Sonia was also kneeling, but her posture was upright. Her eyes were practically sparking. Akane held a bold pose, making sure to show off all her nicely-toned muscles. 

 

There was one thing everyone in the photo had in common - they were all smiling.

  
  



End file.
